Primer Beso
by fatii 'GM
Summary: Damon ha estado enamorado de ella desde que la conoció hacia casi dos años, pero ella estaba con su hermano así que era algo imposible. 'No estoy así porque él me haya votado Damon... estoy así por ti' ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? *TH / AU*
1. Chapter 1

**D**isclaimer. Los persones son del autor L. J. Smith. La serie pertenece a CW aunque el OS no tiene nada que ver con la serie la verdad.

* * *

Las lágrimas resbalaban del rostro de Elena Gilbert sin control. Sostenía un pañuelo entre sus manos, estrujándolo hasta deshacerlo. Los gemidos se escapaban de sus labios y sus hombros se convulsionaban. Estaba acostada sobre su cama mirando las sombras que la envolvían en el exterior, esperándolo. Quizás… quizás él apareciera. No sabía si en realidad quería verlo, pero se sentía sola y solo su compañía podría aliviarla.

Cerró los ojos y rememoro la conversación con Stefan sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Tal vez en realidad no estamos hechos el uno para el otro —había dicho él con la mirada puesta en el ocaso —. Tal vez lo que creemos sentir no es en realidad lo que sentimos. Tu misma lo dijiste hace un rato, Katherine… Katherine lo fue todo para mí una vez, y tal vez lo siga siendo. Tú no eres Katherine, Elena.

Sus palabras le calaron hasta lo más hondo, y las sentía abriéndose paso desde su cabeza hasta el centro mismo de su pecho. Un dolor muy parecido al de mil cuchillas hincándose en su piel, la atravesó y la dejo sin aire. La estaban rasgando desde dentro, la estaban rompiendo, la estaban haciendo cenizas.

Él se levanto después de haber pronunciado su discurso, y se acerco a ella.

—Lo lamento —susurro en su oído y beso su frente.

¿No se daba cuenta de cuánto daño le estaba haciendo? ¿No se daba cuenta de la pena lacerante que la carcomía? No, y probablemente tampoco le interesaba.

La dejo ahí sola, encogiéndose y abrazándose a sí misma. Intentando no partirse por la mitad. Camino con esfuerzos hasta llegar a su casa, y ahora estaba ahí, esperando a que alguien viniera a consolarla.

Suspiro y reprimió el ultimo gemido que estaba por escaparse de sus labios. El dolor que estaba sintiendo no era natural, no podía ser natural. Lo que Stefan le había dicho, solo había servido para alimentar sus sospechas sobre otro particular tema, y era eso lo que la estaba matando.

Una maseta rompiéndose en su balcón la saco de sus ensoñaciones y se levanto de un salto. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, y una mueca de espanto se extendió por sus labios.

— ¿Hola? —susurro a las sombras.

Como respuesta obtuvo una maldición y otra maseta rompiéndose. Camino hacia la ventana con precaución tratando de mirar más allá de lo que sus débiles retinas podían ver.

Y entonces entro.

Sus ojos de un azul impresionante lucían preocupados. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron cuando la miro en una mueca de saludo pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Elena cruzo la habitación y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cursadas y miro al suelo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —susurro.

—Yo… —dudo y se sentó en el sofá de una plaza con pinta incomoda —. Escuche lo que… lo que paso y… no se creí que necesitarías hablar con alguien.

Ella lo miro y casi le sonríe. Había ido hasta allá solo para saber si necesitaba algo, solo para que no se sintiera tan sola.

—Estoy bien —aseguro sin convencer a nadie —. Gracias por venir.

Él asintió y se acerco un poco más a ella hasta que pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre sus manos.

—Yo sé que solo soy tu amigo—comenzó —. Sé que hemos peleado, y que probablemente sea la última persona con la que quieras hablar porque él es mi hermano, pero Elena, estoy aquí. Estoy contigo.

Lo miro. Sus ojos brillaban y estaba atenazados de emoción. Los de ella estaban vidriados por las lágrimas que trataba de contener.

—Tu hermano me boto —aseguro a pesar de que Damon ya lo sabía.

El chico se sentó a su lado en menos de un segundo y rodeo sus hombros con su brazo.

—Y es aun más idiota de lo que era antes por haber hecho eso —susurro con su rostro a centímetros del de Elena —. Sé que estas triste por ello y que probablemente estas deprimida, pero Elena yo…

— ¿De qué hablas? —susurro ella sonriendo ligeramente.

Damon dudo.

—Pues amm… de que Stefan te… boto. Estas deprimida por ello ¿no es así?

Ella soltó otro gemido y mas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro. Se las limpio y lo miro a los ojos.

—No estoy así porque él me haya votado Damon —susurro.

— ¿Y entonces que…?

—Estoy así por ti —el chico se quedo boquiabierto. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

El había estado enamorado de Elena desde que vio por primera vez hacía casi dos años, pero ella estaba con su hermano así que era prácticamente intocable. No sabía que era, tal vez su risa, sus ojos, sus labios o sus palabras, pero estaba incondicionalmente atado a ella. Sin embargo se había dado por vencido hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora… ¿esto?

—No… no entiendo —susurro con timidez.

Elena se acerco a él y recargo su frente sobre a suya. Una última lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y en un acto instintivo, Damon la limpio con un beso. Ella cerró sus ojos y se acerco una milésima más a sus labios.

—Te amo Damon —susurro.

El mundo entero se congelo en ese segundo. Todo a su alrededor perdió el sentido ante las dos simples palabras de Elena Gilbert. El corazón de Damon dio un vuelco y su pulso se acelero. Habían sido los mejores amigos desde siempre, ella jamás podría sentir nada mas por él, pero… ¿y que si…?

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? —susurro con un nudo en la garganta.

—Había luchado contra eso ¿sabes? Trataba de no verlo, de ignorarlo pero… ya no puedo. Pensé que amaba a Stefan, Damon, pero estaba equivocada. No lo amo —susurro acariciando su mejilla —, nunca lo hice.

El sonrió y también la acaricio.

—Te he amado siempre Elena —confeso —. Desde que te vi por primera vez.

Y entonces, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si ambos hubieran nacido para eso, para este precioso segundo sus labios se unieron en exquisito y perfecto, primer beso.

* * *

**~H**ello people** (:**

**P**ues no sé, se me ocurrió mientras divaga y así quedo. Se me ocurren otras ideas, tal vez un par de capítulos cortos más, pero eso lo deciden ustedes.

**N**o es lo mejor que he escrito y en definitiva no es lo mejor que han leído **(?) **pero que le vamos a hacer **x)**

**¿**Me merezco un pequeñoReview**?**

**L**uv ya.

**~f.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola seres humanos :D fatii 'GM se reporta después de mil años desaparecida!

Bueno, tengo que darles una explicación muy extensa ¿no? Pero no la tengo XD les daré la de adeveras & haber que piensan :)

Bueno, resulta que un dia entre a ff & dije ''Es tiempo de actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente '' & luego me dije ''Oh, pero primero debería escribirlo!'' & pues ahí estaba yo, escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que mis dedos sangraron D: Bueno no, realmente no fue así pero si estaba escribiendo. Pero bueno, en la tarde mi madre me pregunto si quería ir con ella al centro y yo le dije que si —Venden unos Frappes que *¬*— Cuando regresamos estaba a punto de tomar la Laptop —donde estaba escribiendo— y ella me dijo '' ¿Puedo tenerla un momento?'' Y no pude decirle que no ¡me había comprado un Frappe! Llego la noche y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y todo fue normal hasta que llegue a mi casa. Mi madre me miraba como apenada y yo tenía cara de ._.? Hasta que me dijo ''Intente instalar un programa en tu computadora y se formateo'' & entre en Shock O.O

Lo que obviamente quiso decir mi madre con eso fue que SE BORRO TODO! OSEA TODO! MIS IMÁGENES, MIS TEXTOS, MIS IDEAS PARA FANFICS, MIS MIS MIS TODO! Como algunas de ustedes comprenderán entre en una etapa de luto u_u

Pues bueno, cuando se me paso pensé en escribir de nuevo lo que ya tenía pero me dio tanta pereza TT_TT la cosa es que semanas (o meses?) después quise entrar a Fanfiction y dije …

¿¡CUAL EREA MI CONTRASEÑA!?

Fue horrible, de verdad lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien. Claro, como ya no podía entrar a Fanfiction deje de entrar también a Msn lo que justifica el hecho de que ni siquiera leyera sus Reviews u.u

De verdad lo siento mucho! D: De cualquier forma, ya tengo una nueva cuenta :3 La abrí cuando entre en pánico así que no he subido casi nada pero igual algún día pueden darse una vuelta XD Pueden buscarlo como **MonkeyD.f **No les dejo link porque por alguna razón no puedo pero si estan interesados preguntenme & se los daré :) 

_**Ahora lo mega importante:**_

El fanfic de More tan my life & el de Valentine's day quedaran pausados por un ratito :/ Al menos hasta que los arregle porque les di una leída & dije OMG ._. era(soy) malísima hahahaha. Para los que aun quieren saber cómo terminan les recomiendo picarle en Alert a mi cuenta nueva, así sabrán cuando los publique :D

Publicare esta misma nota en todos mis demás trabajos [LOL] porque me da perecita hacer una por cada uno :B hahahaha

Lamento mucho haber dejado mi cuenta así nada mas, extraño mucho escribir y leer sus opiniones u_u espero que me perdonen D:

Las/los quiero muchisimo  
Gracias por todo hasta ahora :D

f,


End file.
